Always There
by KSchmidtluvr24
Summary: A long love life Kendall and Logan had always shared. And with Logan being a doctor and Kendall being a famous hockey star of the L.A Kings, they barely see each other. And when a big accident happens to Kendall can Logan make it without his Knight in shining armor? And will Kendall be able to pull through and show Logan that he will always be there?
1. Chapter 1

Always There

Chapter 1

** A/N: I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be, but it will be a few. But not totally a multiple chapter story. So here it is. **

Kendall Knight stumbled off the cool ice rink onto solid, non-slippery ground. His adrenaline was slowly wearing off and he was starting to feel tired. All he wanted to do at the current moment was to go to his hotel, curl up in bed, and fall into a deep sleep for many days.

But at that moment no matter how exhausted Kendall was he wore a huge smile that spread across his face. His team the Los Angeles Kings had just won another game in the Hockey playoffs against the infamous Detroit Red Wings. And now because of that win they were one step closer to winning the Hockey national championship and once again receiving the Stanley Cup. And if the whole hockey team does win the championship game then the L.A Kings will be back to back champions. And this would be a huge deal for the L.A Kings 24 year old captain Kendall Knight.

Kendall had been with the Kings ever since he had been drafted into them from Minnesota University, and that was only two measly years ago. He had also played Hockey at Minnesota University, and yes of course he was captain. Kendall had become captain of the Gophers during his sophomore year. And yes, it was a weird mascot. But Kendall didn't care. When he was first picked to become the captain of the Hockey team, he had showed everybody that Minnesota wasn't to be messed with. So there on many college hockey teams were afraid of little Minnesota University as Kendall as their captain.

And all throughout Kendall's college hockey career he had won Minnesota three championships. And Kendall himself also had many NHL scouts looking at him and begging him to be part of their NHL team. By the time Kendall was in his senior year he had already figured out what team he wanted to play for. And that was the Los Angeles Kings. They had offered Kendall a 25 million dollar deal for 5 years. And after he heard that he immediately grabbed the chance.

And now here he was two years later playing with the Kings and being the best Hockey captain ever.

And during his first year in the NHL playing as a rookie captain was amazing. Kendall had brought his team the Stanley Cup. And all throughout that successful year many ESPN sports broadcasters worshipped Kendall and the ground he walked on. They talked about Kendall all the time from his amazing hockey skills and his obvious love for the sport.

Once Kendall reached the guest locker room he immediately plopped down on the bench with his hockey gear. He was drenched in his sweat and his blonde hair was matted against his head. He was still breathing heavily from the really intense game. But in the end Kendall and his team were able to defeat the Red wings 5-4. Even though Kendall didn't want to brag, he had made three out of the five points. But he did play center and he was the captain. But Kendall always did think that the only reason why he was captain was because of his natural leadership.

A few moments passed of Kendall trying to control his breathing before the rest of the team came stumbling in laughing at their jokes. Soon they were all they were all partying again and giving each other high fives and good jobs.

One of Kendall's closest friends came toward Kendall and they gave each other a big hug and a few pats on the back. "Good game Kendall." Matt Roberts said. "Yeah good game," Kendall replied after the two stopped hugging. Before the two could keep speaking, Coach Sean appeared in the locker room his loud voice booming over everybody else's, which successfully stopped the incessant chatter. "Good job men. We now only have one game left before the actual championship, the big game. Next up we play the Pittsburg penguins, and we already know how those dimwits play." He paused and silence covered the air like a blanket. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Winning means you're willing to go longer, work harder, and give more than anyone else. And I hope you all are willing. Because we have another shot to be the best team in the NHL, and I know we will succeed." All of the players started cheering. But Kendall's was loudest of them all. Coach Sean was always good at encouraging people and giving them the motivation that they need. "Now hurry up and pack up bus is leaving in 20."

Kendall sighed and finished packing up all of his hockey gear before returning to the bus.

The Hockey team returned to their hotel and all went to their separate rooms. And it was at this time that Kendall was thankful that he was the captain and he got his own room, and through the walls he could hear the other guys partying and drinking. They weren't allowed to drink but they still did it anyway. But Kendall never would really drink anyway. Only on a few occasions. He just wasn't that type of person… he wasn't going to be like his father. But that was a different story.

Kendall suddenly heard his phone going off a specific ringtone and once he heard it a big smile spread across his face. He quickly grabbed it off the night stand before answering it. "Hey Logie-bear!" Kendall said excitedly. "Hey," Logan answered. "I miss you." Logan said again. "I know I miss you too. But I'll be home in a few weeks Logie. I promise." Kendall said his voice soft and reassuring. "You better be home soon Kendall, it's still hard sleeping at night without you." Kendall sighed he dearly missed his Logie and he couldn't wait to kiss those lips of his again. And it was the same exact way for Logan. "It's the same for me Logie."

Even if the two were comfortable with each other a silence filled the air before Kendall spoke up again. "So how is working for a doctor." "It's great; I get a taste of what being a real doctor taste like. It's amazing." "Not as amazing as you are." Kendall said you could clearly hear the sadness behind his voice. "Kendall I will see you in a few weeks." "I know I just love you and I miss you." On the other side of the phone Logan was smiling, "I love you too." "And I can't wait to see you again Logan Knight." Kendall said. "Me neither." Logan said.

The two continued talking halfway through the night before Logan exclaimed, "Kendall I forgot you are two hours ahead of me. It's two o'clock there!" "I didn't even notice." Kendall chuckled. "I have to let you go." Logan sighed. "Okay Logie, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you." Kendall said serious even though he didn't want to stop talking to the love of his life. Logan felt his heart flutter with happiness. "I love you too. Good luck with practice in Pittsburg."

"Okay talk to you soon, bye" Kendall said reluctantly.

After the two hung up both of them felt emptiness consume them without each other. Kendall thought about his and Logan's long time relationship. They were obviously married now, but it always like that. The two were surprisingly just friends at one time.

It was in third grade when Kendall and Logan were eight years old when the two met each other for the first time. It was when Mrs. Jones their teacher had introduced Logan to everybody in the class. Logan was shy and withdrawn from everybody and for the first few days of going to Sherwood Elementary Logan had made no friends yet.

Little did Logan know that Kendall had been secretly watching Logan from a distance for a couple of days. He usually would watch Logan when he was playing with James and Carlos during recess. Kendall had noticed that Logan really didn't have any friends and he didn't try at all to make some.

So Kendall being Kendall he concocted a plan to try to be friends with the silent boy.

And his plan worked like they usually do. Kendall was able to get Logan to be friends with him. And Carlos and James being the usual friendly people they all invited Logan into their group of friends. And soon when Logan was comfortable he began to talk to them more and be more open to them. They soon learned multiple things about Logan and they only became closer friends.

But it was always Kendall who was closest to Logan. Logan would come to Kendall for anything and vice versa. And if all four boys weren't together at one time than they would split up into two groups: Kendall and Logan, and James and Carlos.

Things were always different between Kendall and Logan than with Carlos and James. Kendall and Logan never actually had personal space when it came to each other. And their "Friendship," only got stronger.

Than one day in eighth grade Kendall had noticed something about Logan. He discovered that Logan had the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen and the softest looking lips. Kendall just noticed in general that Logan was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his fourteen years of living. Then as time went Kendall also saw more amazing things about Logan. And he felt stupid for never actually seeing the affect Logan had on him. Whenever Logan was near Kendall he felt his heart rate speed up and he suddenly felt nervous around the brunette and a slight blush would appear on his face whenever his and Logan's skin would touch each other.

And for two years Kendall was able to keep his love for the short, beautiful, brunette boy a secret. But soon James being James he was soon able to see that Kendall had a crush on Logan. And being the official matchmaker of the group he immediately thought of a plan to get the two together. And James was sure that Logan felt the exact same way towards Kendall; after countless days of sneaking.

And has most of James plans work this one did too. He was able to get Kendall and Logan to admit their feelings toward one another. This soon caused the two to date after that. And Kendall must admit that memory of him and Logan dating for the first time was one of his top 5 happiest moments of his life.

And Kendall must also say that marrying Logan was his happiest memory ever.

And Kendall and Logan continued to date even after their senior year. And it was then and there during graduation that Kendall realized he couldn't live without Logan in his life being his lover. And Kendall made sure that him and Logan also attended the same college, and that he and Logan were to be roommates. And that worked out perfectly.

And even throughout all the hockey and school work, Kendall and Logan were still able to be boyfriends.

Then it was one day during their junior year Kendall proposed to Logan; who excitedly said yes. The two made plans for their wedding, and it was to be held during the summer after graduation. And for their honeymoon they went to Hawaii, and of course made love several times. And still their feelings toward one another were still increasing.

And after Kendall went to L.A, Logan of course followed him. Then Logan proceeded to get an internship at a hospital and start doing medical school.

Now two years later Kendall is lying down in a hotel trying to get to sleep. Because basically he never got enough sleep if his arms weren't around Logan. And Kendall missed cuddling with his husband so much.

And after Kendall fell asleep he had dreams of his beautiful husband.

**_Logan_**

Logan was writing down a patient's medical record before he left to go home to an empty house. And at that sad thought Logan let out a sigh. Logan jumped when he heard a voice behind him. "Okay that will be all Mr. Knight." Dr. Wright said, "We will see you Tuesday." Logan nodded and said a quick goodbye before he got in his black luxury Sedan.

After ten minutes in the car Logan stopped by McDonald's and grabbed a ten chicken nugget meal from the drive-thru, and he proceeded to go home.

In all truth the only reason Logan went to a fast food restaurant because when he cooks at home he usually makes enough for two people. And since Kendall wasn't home at the time it only made Logan's heart ache even more.

And when Logan got home he immediately ate and then started working on homework while watching the new episode of The Big Bang Theory.

But after everything was said and done Logan was lonely. He missed Kendall so much and it had been a couple of days since he had last talked to him. It's just that Kendall was always busy and he had a big game tomorrow against the Pittsburg Penguins that Logan planned on watching. So Logan really didn't want to call and mess up his practicing time. He could always call Carlos or James but they weren't his Kendall that he missed so much.

All of a sudden his phone went off causing Logan to jump off the couch before he answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey Logie," He heard a voice say. And Logan felt a huge smile spread across his face. "Hey Kendall, how is it going." He heard a sigh. "Its fine I'm just really tired plus we have that game tomorrow." "Oh yeah are you sure you're going to win." Logan teased. He just wanted Kendall to desperately come home. "Ha ha ha Logie, We are going to win that Stanley cup." Kendall exclaimed. "And I'm going to watch you win it." Logan said.

After Kendall and Logan talked for awhile and saying their "I love you's" before they hung up, leaving both of them heartbroken and earning to see their husband once again. This phone call only made Logan miss Kendall even more than he already did.

His phone then went off in a beep saying that Logan had a message. He still had the phone in his hands so he immediately unlocked and only to see it was a message from Kendall. "Love you and sweet dreams. 3

Logan felt his heart swell with such amount of happiness that it couldn't even be described. And actually he felt stupid for being so happy about a text message. But nevertheless it was sweet and just exactly what Logan needed.

Logan was always the one that felt insecure in their relationship. Kendall goes all over the U.S of course he would feel insecure about Kendall. Kendall could easily find a new person to replace him. Logan just thought that he wasn't that important to the blonde.

But in all truth Kendall needed Logan more than he needed air. And it was the same way for Logan.

Logan wasn't sure how long into the night he laid looking at the text he got from Kendall.

The next morning Logan was up making himself some pancakes and bacon. Kendall loved bacon and so if Logan ate what Kendall loved he would feel closer to him.

It was right there that Logan realized he probably did have some physiological issues when it came to Kendall.

After he finished making his breakfast Logan's phone went off again. And from the ringtone Logan could tell that it was Dr. Wright calling. He snatched his phone as quick as he could so he wouldn't disappoint his boss.

"Hello," Logan answered. "Hello Mr. Knight?" Dr. Wright asked. "Yes Dr. Wright," Logan again once answered. Sometimes Dr. Wright could be a bit of a goofball. "I was wondering if you could come and work at the hospital this Sunday. We need an intern to help with a surgery, and you are the best one we could find."

Logan felt excitement jump through his body. This would be a big deal for Logan. He always wanted to help with an important surgery. But then Logan realized what he had said, Sunday. Kendall was playing against the Pittsburg Penguins that day. And Logan wasn't about to miss it for the world, even if he had to not attend a surgery. "Uhh Dr. Wright I can't make it Sunday. I'm sorry." There was a pause for a moment before he said, "That's okay Logan I guess you can make it another time." "Okay sorry Dr. that I couldn't make it." "It's okay Logan. You are usually a good student and if you can't make it one time then it is fine." "Okay bye," Logan said. "Bye,"

And in all truth Logan felt disappointed that he couldn't make it to the surgery. But Kendall was way more important than some stupid surgery. But there was still a slight twinge of disappointment. Logan loved Kendall to death, but he still wanted to live his own life, but then there was Kendall and his hockey.

And Logan would admit he knew it was going to be hard balancing their marriage with each other when they were both doing difficult, time-consuming jobs. But that only made him want to keep Kendall closer and never let go of him.

Logan let out a sigh and decided to head to bed it was 11:30 anyway. And for the night Logan settled into bed in a restless sleep, and without Kendall to hold him there for a few weeks now.

Logan was quickly grabbing a couple bags of chips from his cupboard and a few dips from the refrigerator. The Hockey game was about to start and James and Carlos should be here anytime soon. And they were running late as usual. Those two could never show up on time to anything. Logan wasn't sure how James could keep his modeling career, or how Carlos could keep his policeman job.

Logan was shook out of his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. He then proceeded to throw the chips and dip on the coffee table in the living room and ran to the door. And once he opened it there stood James and Carlos grinning goofily and holding the box of soda and two pizzas.

"Hey Loges," James said as he excused himself in. "Hey Logan," Carlos said as he also walked into the house. "So what time does the game start?" James asked as he looked around the house. "In five minutes so hurry and settle down." Logan snapped. James than said, "Have I told you how much I love your house?" He was still looking at every little detail. "Yes multiple times James." "Now hurry and sit down," Logan said. And when they sat down Carlos was already stuffing his face.

And just as the three sat down the game started. "So who do you think is going to win Logan?" Carlos said. His eyes were bright with excitement. Logan thought for a moment and thought of each team statistics. "Probably Kendall's team, they have a 65% chance of winning. The Penguins are the second best team in the NHL. James and Carlos both gave Logan a weird look. "How do you know all of that?" James asked.

Logan was about to answer, but then the introductions of each player started. And Logan turned his attention toward the TV trying to catch a glimpse of his husband.

When Kendall came out everybody in Logan's and Kendall's house started to cheer for their best friend and husband.

It was now halftime in the game, so Logan decided to check his phone for any messages. While Carlos and James chatted about anything. Logan saw a text from Kendall before the game.

_From Kendall my love:_

_I'm going to win this game for you Logie, and I will see you after we win The Stanley Cup. Love you. 3._

Logan once again felt his heart flutter. He had sent Kendall a message four hours before the game started and he basically told Kendall good luck and that he loves him.

While Logan was scrolling through his texts from Kendall he felt a figure loom behind him. But before Logan could turn around a shout of boo, made him jump out of his skin like a skeleton.

"What-What are you doing?" Logan said has he held his hand to his heart urging it to calm down. Carlos shrugged his shoulders in an I don't know kind of way. "Scaring you," He said. Logan gave Carlos a death glare before returning to the game. Carlos spoke up again, "I like the texts you and Kendall to send each other. Are there any dirty ones in there?"

Logan felt his eyes grown wide as he turned around to face Carlos. He heard James snickering to the side of him. "CARLOS SHUT UP!" Carlos and James were both smirking and it was only making me madder. I huffed and once again turned my attention towards the TV.

_~Always There~_

The L.A Kings had won by two points, and that only meant going longer without seeing Kendall. But Logan still felt happy for him. Logan would fake happiness if he had to. Now that it was the end of the intense game, they had shown Kendall's perfect smiling, excited face and that made Logan smile too knowing that his husband was happy.

Now that they had won it means that they will play against the Minnesota Wild, which must be hard for Kendall because when they did live in Minnesota that is who he wanted to play for in the beginning. But something about L.A (and the amount of money he was offered) attracted Kendall to the City of Angels. Then all of a sudden James and Carlos also ended up here. They both claimed that they couldn't stay away from their best friends. Yeah right. But Logan didn't really mind he enjoyed living in Los Angeles. There were many things to do and many sights to see.

Logan was brought out of his thoughts by Carlos jumping around the house like a wild maniac. "Where is my phone? Where is my phone?" And indeed Logan heard a ringtone going off somewhere to his right. James and Logan both groaned with annoyance. But they quickly helped their best friend find his long lost phone. And it was where Carlos sat underneath the couch cushions. _Dumbass,_ Logan thought.

"My girlfriend called me." Carlos exclaimed his eyes shining. "How long have you two been dating Carlos?" Logan asked. He didn't thing the two had been dating for that long. "For about two months." Carlos said. "Don't you think you two are moving a little fast for dating for two months?" James asked. Logan had to agree with James for once. Carlos and his girlfriend, Sidney, had already had sex.

And somewhere in the back of Logan and James mind they knew this relationship was going to end in heartbreak for the little Latino. "Pshhh No," Carlos said as he ran off into the kitchen to call his girlfriend privately.

Logan and James talked for a few minutes before Logan's own phone rang.

"Hello." Logan said. "Hey Logie-bear," It was Kendall. James gave Logan a knowing look before he got up to go to the kitchen. "Congratulations on winning the game!" Logan said excitedly. He was truly happy for his husband even if the two couldn't see each other in person for another week. "Thanks Logie. I truly appreciate you encouraging me through this whole season. And that is one reason why I love you so much."

Logan felt his heart flutter and a blush flush across his face. He was thankful that Kendall couldn't see him. Or that James or Carlos wasn't in here. "You're welcome Kendall; I would do anything for you." Logan heard a chuckle and a sigh. "Just one more week than we will be back together again. But by the way, I probably won't have time to call you every night this week."

"Why," Logan asked. "Because I'll be busy practicing." Kendall said. His voice sounded sorry. "I'm sorry Logan…"Logan cut him off. "Its okay Kendall, we both have our jobs. And when you come back I will make sure to take some time off of work." "Okay Logie, if you insist." "I do Kendall, its okay I promise." Kendall smiled at Logan's non selfishness. "Well Logie me and the guys are going to celebrate now if you don't mind."

"I don't," Logan answered. He felt his heart drop a little he still wanted to keep talking to Kendall they only had talked for a few minutes. "Well bye I love you Logie." Kendall said. He secretly didn't want to stop talking to Logan either. "Kay, bye Kendall, love you." Logan said. "Bye," said Kendall as he unwillingly hung up with his beautiful husband.

After we hung up I let out a long sigh. And as Logan sighed he realized James was leaning against the kitchen doorframe for support. "So how was your talk?" He asked. Even though James could be a cocky asshole, he was sympathetic and over-protective towards his friends and family. Kind of how like Kendall acts. "It was fine. I just really miss him and I want him to come home." Logan said my voice heavy with gloom. Anybody could have told that he was depressed.

"I would expect you to miss him. You haven't seen him in weeks. But hey look at the bright side when he gets back you and he will spend every awake and unconscious moment together." Logan felt a small smile play across his lips. "You're right James. I'll see him in a week. I can survive another one without him."

James smiled. "That's the Logie I know and love." The two fell into a silence before Carlos appeared with a corndog hanging out of his mouth while he held one in each hand. Carlos and his corndog addiction.

**_Kendall_**

Kendall sighed as he lay down on the mattress. Kendall felt like he was all dead weight, he felt like he could barely hold himself up.

For the whole week ever since they won against the Pittsburg Penguins all the L.A Kings have done is eat, sleep, practice, practice, and practice. It was tiring. All Kendall right now wanted to do was sleep forever and a day. His body felt heavy and sore. Their coach had worked them harder than ever before, and he forbid any of the team from partying until they win the Stanley Cup. And Coach gave them a long lecture about eating and sleeping right.

To Kendall it felt like he was back in middle school in Health class.

But tomorrow was the big game. The game that would change everything; It will be the game that shows the L.A Kings are the best and are not to be messed with. And Kendall was excited. He was ready to kick some serious Minnesota ass.

Somewhere between his deep thoughts Kendall fell asleep, forgetting about his plan to call Logan completely, forgetting to tell Logan that he loved him more than anything in this entire world. And in all truth Kendall was more than ready to go home.

Kendall could once again feel his adrenaline pumping through his veins. It was always like this before, during, and after games. But this was different. It wasn't just a regular conference game. This was the championship. This is where he would win the Stanley cup for the second year in a row. This is where Kendall will really show everybody what kind of captain he is. And Kendall was really an amazing captain.

Right now Coach was giving them encouragement and strength to win this game. And in all general it just wasn't Kendall who won the games. It was also with the help of his teammates.

"Winning takes talent, to repeat takes character." Coach Sean said his voice serious. "And all of you have talent and amazing character." He continued. "How do you think we got this far in two years? By just simply going with the flow. No. All of you have worked your ass off to get here. All the practice and all the game winning wasn't just some sort of amazing luck. It was all you and your amazing skill. Yeah we have some of the best players in the league, but it's not just them who win the games, it's all of you." He paused for a moment and the silence a good hockey player plays where the puck is. A great hockey player plays where the puck is going to be. I know you can do this and we can win if we put all our heart and soul into it."

Coach Sean finished his encouraging speech. And the whole team of 28 guys sat in silence praying and hoping for a chance to win again. "Now go and kick some serious Minnesota Wild ass!"

The team then started to cheer. Their excitement was clearly heard in their voice. Each one of the hockey players had a reason to win tonight. For some it may be getting the trophy or the money, but for Kendall winning means going to see Logan again. He missed him.

The signal was then given to run outside of their locker room cheering and shouting. Kendall got in the front of the line and took a deep breath. This was now or never. The fluttering of excitement in his stomach only made him want to win even more.

Kendall should have told a speech to his fellow players, but they didn't need one. Their coach had given them the best speech ever, and Kendall couldn't do better. "This is for Logan." He whispered to himself, and once those words were said he felt a new passion for winning and returning home in the pit of his stomach and heart.

_~Always There~_

"The Kings are the winners! They will once again hold the Stanley cup!" The sports announcer said. And between his broadcast there cheers and boos. The boos were obviously for the Kings because they had won, and had kicked the Wild's asses.

And Kendall was smiling as his team came crowding around him, giving him hugs and pats on the back. He had just scored the last point to win the game. He had won. And now Kendall could go see Logan, his beautiful lover. Logan was way more important than some trophy.

After the excitement had calmed down and everybody had taken a picture they all headed towards the locker room and once Kendall reached there, the champagne's corks were pulled off and it exploded everywhere.

After celebrating and the coach talking to them about how much he loved us as his sons, Kendall went to go look for his closest friend. "Hey Matt, good game." Kendall said. "Yeah good game buddy you were amazing out there." The two gave each other a quick hug. "So were you," Kendall said. He was still smiling because of the joy he felt right now.

"Thanks dude, but I have to go call my girlfriend; I'll see you on the bus." Matt said as he walked over toward his phone.

That reminded Kendall he had to go call Logan too. But before he could reach his phone and call Logan himself his phone started ringing, and Kendall immediately who it was by the ringtone.

_Don't say a word just come over and lie here with me 'cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see. I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe. There I just said it I'm scared you'll forget about me._

Kendall quickly reached for his phone; a huge smile was played across his face. "Hey," Kendall said breathlessly. "Congratulations Kendall!" Logan practically yelled.

Kendall chuckled. "Thanks Logie." "How does it feel to be the Stanley Cup winner again?" Logan asked. "Great," Was all Kendall said.

The two fell into a silence then both of them not knowing what to say. But they both knew that in less than 24 hours they would be face to face again. They were both extremely excited and overjoyed. "I miss you Kendall." Logan said his voice sad. "I'll see you tomorrow Logie. And when I get there I am going to make love to you several times. One for each week I didn't see you."

Logan felt a blush appear on his cheeks and he was thankful that no one was here but him. But Kendall knew Logan had blushed. They have known each other for sixteen years and Kendall knew Logan inside and out. Literally.

"Come on Kendall the bus is about to leave and everyone wants to get wasted." One of the players, John Richardson said. Kendall just chuckled. "Hey Logie I have to go." "I know I heard." Logan said disappointed. "Kay, I'll see you soon." And with that Kendall hung up.

"COME ON KENDALL!"

"COMING!" Kendall exclaimed.

Once the team reached the hotel they were staying at everyone went up to their rooms and got ready for the night of partying.

_~Always There~_

"We are here!" Matt exclaimed. Even for a 25 year old he could act like a kid sometimes. Kendall had always enjoyed that quality about him.

Soon they all started piling off of the bus and heading into the club. Kendall took a look around. He never really got to enjoy Minnesota before the championship game. But now he was taking in every moment and every sight. He had missed being back here. Where there was actually snow. Well it wasn't snowing right now. But there was reminiscent of snow on the ground from the previous snow storm. And that was good enough for Kendall.

He had missed Minnesota, he missed the crunch of snow underneath his feet.

"Damn I forgot how cold it is up here in nowhere Minnesota." Matt said. Kendall just chuckled looking over at him. Kendall knew he meant no harm even if the whole team knew Kendall originally came from Minnesota.

Once they got into the club and each got their own shot, the whole team yelled, "GO KINGS!" Then they all gulped down their drink. But there was one thing in the back of everybody's mind that they all seemingly forgot. Their Coach had said, "Be careful boys, we don't need an accident happening." And even Kendall had forgotten his warning.

_~Always There~_

Kendall stumbled onto the bus drunk off his ass as others followed. He could barely see five feet ahead of him he was so wasted. He didn't even notice the disapproving look of the bus driver.

Once he sat down, Matt sat down right beside him and slung his arm over Kendall's shoulders. "Kendall you are hilarious when you are drunk." Matt slurred. He must have seemingly forgotten he was drunk too.

Kendall didn't answer all he wanted to do was sleep and never wake up. His mind was an evil thing. And he would never know the significant of his words.

Kendall was slowly lured to sleep as the bus driver was heading toward their hotel. But an abrupt honking of another vehicle shook him out of his almost sleeping-state mind. And the last thing he saw was bright lights flashing in his eyes, and the last thing he felt was the impact of the other bus hitting his side directly.

_~Always There~_

Logan groaned at the sound of the phone ringing. He shifted in his bed as the ringing continued. "What the hell!" Logan looked over at the alarm clock and its red numbers. It was 3:30.

He finally was able to get up and go across the room to get his cell phone. He didn't even look at the caller I.D he was so angry for someone calling him this early, even if it was maybe Kendall.

"Hello?" Logan harshly said. The other voice spoke up, "hello is this Logan Knight?" Logan sighed wondering what they wanted. "Yes, this is him."

"We are sorry to tell you this information, but your husband in his the hospital." Logan felt his heart stop. A million thoughts ran through his head. What happened? What was he doing? Is he going to die? A million questions ran through Logan's mind.

"I-I-is he o-okay?" Logan asked, his voice was quivering and he was desperately trying not to cry. And Logan bid himself not to cry, he didn't even know what was wrong with Kendall yet and he did not want to make assumptions.

"He was in a vehicle wreck along with 28 other people that were in the same bus as him." Logan again couldn't breathe. It wasn't just Kendall who got into a wreck it was the other members of the team and the people in the other vehicle.

"Is he alive?" Logan asked and he was surprised how calm his voice was even though inside he was worried and terrified, and he felt like puking. The female sighed, "We need you to be at the Minnesota Sherwood Hospital present before we can tell you the extent of his injuries."

Logan felt his heart drop . It would take at least 5 hours to get to Kendall, including the flight and the checking in. He couldn't wait 5 hours to see the condition of his lover. He couldn't do it.

Tears were now falling down Logan's eyes. What if Kendall was in critical condition? What if he died and Logan never got to tell him that he loves him. Kendall was suppose to be here tomorrow. What if Logan never got to see those beautiful green eyes of Kendall's ever again. And with those thoughts running through his mind Logan started sobbing.

His sobs of despair clearly indicated how heartbroken Logan was. Ever since Kendall and Logan met each other in third grade the two had been inseparable. And it was when the two had started dating; Logan realized that he couldn't live without Kendall. So how was he supposed to live without him now?

Then the sudden thought of Kendall dying before Logan can say a goodbye only motivated him to hurry and get a plane to Minnesota.

So Logan immediately went to his laptop and bought a plane ticket. Right now it was almost four in the morning. And his plane leaves at seven. That left Logan nothing to do for hours.

Logan then set off and grabbed his suitcase and a random assortment of clothing from both him and Kendall. Just seeing anything that belonged to Kendall set tears in his eyes. So he grabbed one of Kendall's shirts and traded it with his own. And surprisingly it kind of smelled like him. Or maybe that that was him being weird.

After Logan gathered some of their belongings in the suitcase he decided to call James and Carlos to tell them what had happened to Kendall and the other players. After the ringing ended it indicated that the phone call had been answered.

"WHAT LOGAN, IT'S FOUR IN THE MORNING!" James exclaimed. Even through the yelling Logan could hear the grogginess in his voice indicating that he was just woken up.

Logan decided to just tell him what had happened immediately. "J-J-James," James noticed Logan's stuttering and it sounded like he had just started crying. And the quiet hiccups told James that his inference was true.

"Are you okay Logan?" James asked. He was sincerely worried. Logan was his best friend and was pretty much like a brother to him.

"K-Kendall and the hockey t-t-team were in a c-car w-w-wreck." Logan was able to stutter out. But saying that out loud made Logan burst out in tears at the situation, saying it out loud only made it more real.

James was stunned. Kendall was in a car wreck. His mind was spinning and he couldn't even comprehend anything Logan, had just said. Then the words that had just recently came out of Logan's mouth began to make sense in James's mind. "W-what?"  
James heard more sobbing. "T-t-the doctor's won't t-t-tell me anything u-until we go t-t-to the M-Minnesota hospital." Even through the thick tears that held pain James could understand him.

Tears were now starting to form in James eyes. Even if he wasn't married to Kendall, he was still his best friend. And they had been best friends for the past eighteen years! "O-okay Logan. I'll call Carlos and inform him of the information. And then we will go over to your house and book flights." James knew he had to be strong. Especially for Logan and Carlos, Now that Kendall couldn't be here, he had to step up and take charge.

"I already booked a flight for myself." Logan spoke up. "Okay Logan, me and Carlos will book the same flight." James said. "H-h-hurry p-p-p-please." Logan's sobbing had yet to cease. That left one question in James mind. If Logan was crying over Kendall getting in a car wreck, how will he react if Kendall actually dies?

And that was a question James didn't want to find out.

James pulled out Carlos's contact number and quickly called him. "Hello," Carlos's voice said after several moments of ringing. "CARLOS, KENDALL WAS IN A CAR WRECK." Sometimes James's let his child side came out."  
"Wait, What?" Carlos asked, not sure if he heard James right. "Kendall and the other members of the hockey team were in a car wreck. Grab a suitcase and necessities and come over to Logan's house fast."  
And before James could hear Carlos crying, he quickly packed up several stuff that he needed.

And through his packing he let out tears. He just hoped that Kendall would be alright. Because none of them; not, Logan, Carlos, or James could live without their fearless leader, especially not Logan.

**A/N: 7000 words later… Yep, it's long, but I enjoy writing, so it's okay. But leave me a review and tell me how it is. I will try to update this. But this will be put back more, because of Hall Of Fame.**


	2. Chapter 2

Always There

Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank: Donnierox, , and Senlere, for their reviews, it means so much to me. And of course for all of the people that favorite or followed, or maybe both. **

** Please excuse any mistakes. I'm not that good at looking over a paper and seeing mistakes.**

Logan was clutching James' already tear soaked shirt. Logan's sobs had ceased to quiet tears now and only a few people were staring at the two now. The three had made it to their plane and now they were waiting to reach Minnesota.

And during their flight all James had done was comfort Logan in the best way that he could. And it sucked because; there was only one person who could really comfort Logan. But he was in the hospital right now. And James doubted that Kendall was even awake. But he didn't know because the doctors were assholes who wouldn't tell them anything about Kendall's condition. And truthfully that only made them even more worried than they were before.

James heard soft snoring to the right of him and it took him a moment to realize that Logan had fallen asleep. And James was partly glad about because his arm was numb. But then he saw Logan's face. Tear tracks fell down from his red puffy eyes to his reddened cheeks. It broke James heart to see Logan so upset and distraught.

James sighed and only let a few tears down knowing that Logan couldn't see him cry. But immediately after those tears fell down he felt like a wimp. He shouldn't be crying. Not when everybody needed him to be strong. Would Kendall be a little weakling right now? No, he would not be crying right now. Kendall was strong whenever there was trouble and he would never show his fears or insecurities. Kendall was strong and courageous. And James admired him for that.

Even after his dad abandoned his family and never looked back, Kendall stayed strong. Even after both of his favorite grandparents died he never really cried at all. He was strong even when he was ten.

And if Kendall never got to live to his full potential, if he died people would never really know how great Kendall Knight is. They would never really know the extent of his hockey skills or his great personality.

And Logan would never know how the rest of his left with Kendall would have been like. And James or Carlos would never see their best friend go into the Hockey hall of fame.

James sighed. He just hoped and wished that Kendall would be okay; for all of their sakes, because in truth none of them would ever be able to live without their leader, ever since the four of them were little and living in Minnesota at the time, they had made a pact to stay together as best friends. And they had kept that promise to themselves and to one another. And losing one of their best friends when the four were only twenty four could be bad. All of them still had their lives to live.

But… What if Kendall was supposed to die right now? What if his time on earth was over? And when your time slowly starts to tick down to minutes you will never know.

To James, life was like a ticking time bomb. Yours could be shorter than others, or longer. But in truth you would never know when your clock has expired, and no one else will either.

Even if the four young boys had made a pact to stay together as best friends, they can't stop their death. No one can. So if Kendall is suppose to die right now, who are they to try and stop it, because even if they tried they couldn't stop it. Even if their hearts are broken, no one can stop the death of a loved one, even if they are still way too young.

More questions plagued James's mind. Like how would they tell Mrs. Knight that her only son had died? How would they tell Katie that her brother was killed? How would any of them be able to accept if Kendall died? And those were questions James or anybody else knew.

_~Always There~_

Logan was gripping James's and Carlos's arms so tightly that their arms were starting to turn white from Lack of oxygen. But the two knew that Logan needed some form of comfort, so they allowed him to kill their arms. And also Logan was trying so hard not to cry, gripping their arms was the only sort of comfort Logan could find without Kendall being there.

James had just finished telling Mrs. Knight what had just happened. She still lived in Minnesota which was helpful. Knowing Mrs. Knight she wouldn't cry until Kendall for sure had died. And during that no-crying period she would comfort everybody else. Most likely Logan, because his love for Kendall was the one that closely rivaled her love for Kendall.

The three had just made it to the hospital that Kendall and his teammates' were at. They quickly went up to the receptionist's desk and asked for Kendall Knight.

The short blonde gave them a look, "What are your relations to Mr. Knight?" She asked. James spoke up first, "I am his best friend."  
Carlos immediately said, "So am I!" She then looked toward Logan who was still trying desperately not to cry. "I am his husband." Logan said after he had gathered up his voice.

The receptionist didn't even give Logan a weird look as she said, "He is in the ICU in room 312. But you cannot go into the room until you get Doctor Reynolds's permission." The three men nodded quickly before heading toward the elevator.

Logan was completely scared. He couldn't even think straight without James and Carlos by his side helping him. He was scared to lose the love of his life. He was scared that he would have to live the rest of his life without Kendall. And to tell you the truth Logan was more than scared he was afraid, he was terrified, he was petrified. Logan was scared to find out how well Kendall was doing; if he was even okay at this point.

On their way up to Kendall's room, James was comforting Logan like he had been ever since they found out about the accident. And James also knew he would have to also comfort Carlos very soon too.

As the trio reached the third floor they were stopped by a person.

"Logan!" Logan turned around immediately, and was greeted by Kendall's closest hockey friend. "Matt, are you okay?" Logan quickly asked. He had met Matt several times, and he admitted Matt was a great person. And Logan only gained more respect for the guy when he saw tears in his eyes. It meant he cared about everybody else and not just himself.

The two immediately went for a comforting hug. Logan was sobbing into Matt's chest while fisting his shirt. "Shhhh, Logan everything will be okay." Matt tried to desperately comfort Logan because his cries had yet to cease. And in all truth it only made this whole situation seem real.

And during this whole encounter Carlos and James just sat back watching the two awkwardly. They had met Matt and in all truth they enjoyed the guy's company. But he was standing there hugging Logan very passionately while Kendall was lying in a hospital bed, almost dead.

After the hug ended Logan still had tears in his eyes. "Hey James and Carlos." Matt said. James waved awkwardly while Carlos ran over to Matt for a hug also. Carlos thought Matt was pretty cool.

"Let's find somewhere to sit, okay." Matt said taking Logan's hand and leading him toward the waiting room fairly close to Kendall's room. James was kind of pissed that this guy was holding Logan's hand while Kendall was lying in a hospital bed most likely almost dead. He clenched his fist and shut his mouth tightly so he wouldn't say anything horrible. Kendall wasn't dead yet so what was he doing?

Matt could feel James's glare on him when he took Logan's hand. And he tried so hard not to laugh, even if this situation was completely horrible. He was totally straight and he had his own lady to worry about. But she was coming to Minnesota from her vacation.

Logan squeezed Matt's hand to try and to get him to talk about what had happened.

Matt took a deep intake of his breath before he told Logan the story. Matt looked into Logan's deep brown eyes, and he could clearly see the pain behind them. And it only made Matt's heart hurt more at the thought of what Kendall had asked him what to do.

"Please, just tell me Matt." Logan pleaded. He was trying desperately trying not to cry. And the way Matt was hesitating only scared him more. Matt swallowed and nodded his head before he began to tell about the accident.

_Flashback_

_Matt had just stumbled out of the bar. He was clearly intoxicated, but so was everyone else around him. All of his teammates, his coach, and the managers of the Los Angeles Kings were all pretty much drunk. Well except for the bus driver._

_They had just won the Stanley cup again for the second time in a row. The Kings were back to back champions, and so of course they had all decided to celebrate by going to a bar._

_It was two' o clock and Coach had just said that everybody needed to head back to the hotel so they could get some rest. And Matt had no idea why. They weren't leaving Minnesota until tomorrow. So with a groan everybody stumbled onto the bus._

_Matt headed toward the back of the bus and sat down. He saw Kendall for a brief moment as he sat down in the middle left seat of the bus. Matt relaxed and closed his eyes for some shut eye. _

_The next thing Matt knew was that the bus was being thrown around like some tornado had just picked it up. And he was being thrown into another person right beside him. And everything turned black._

_~End of flashback~_

"I don't really remember much." Matt said shrugging his arms. "After my head hit another guy's head I blacked out. And when I woke up I was still lying on the bus. And the only thing wrong was my head. It turns out I only have a concussion. It's not bad." Logan sighed a little before he pulled in Matt for another comforting hug. "How is everyone else?" Logan mumbled into Matt's chest.

Matt sighed and pulled Logan into a tighter hug at the thought of his teammate's and managers dead. "Our coach is dead." Matt said as tears started to form in his eyes. Coach was great to his whole team. Even if he was a little strict the whole team loved him like a second father. He cared about all of his team. And now he was dead. Matt sighed. If Kendall survived it was going to be heartbreaking for him to hear coach is dead.

"Go on," Logan commanded softly, he was still holding on to Matt for dear life.

"Eight of our team is already dead, including five staff members. Seven of our team are in hospital rooms. Others have minor injuries and are okay like I am. And of course you know we still are waiting on Kendall's information."

Logan let out a sob and it indicated that James and Carlos also needed to comfort their friend. "I-I just can't l-l-live without him, I l-love him so much." Logan sobbed into all their arms. James, Carlos, and Matt had tears in their eyes. Each one refusing to cry so they could comfort Logan. None of them said a word for another hour.

"Kendall Knight," A voice spoke out throughout the hall. Four of Kendall's closest friends immediately stood up at the sound of the doctor. "Yes," James said as the doctor started walking towards them with information of their loved one.

"Kendall Knight is in a coma as of right now." That sentence made Logan let out a sob of pain as he clutched James's arm. "He has a severe concussion though, a broken arm, a broken leg, and a few broken ribs. He also had internal bleeding, but we were able to solve that problem."

Everyone had tears in their eyes now at the information. Both Carlos and Logan were about to break. "I'm very sorry. But if Kendall somehow manages to survive, he most likely won't be able to play hockey ever again." And the doctor was severely upset too. He had seen patience's like this, but it still hurt him to see the family so upset.

A small, fragile voice spoke up, "Can we go see him now?" It was Logan. The doctor gave them a sad long look before he said,

"You may." And with that he walked away. Logan let out a sob when a voice yelled across the hall.

"Logan!" The four turned around to see Mrs. Knight running towards them with Katie behind her.

Mrs. Knight being a second mom to all the boys made them run towards her. Logan reached her first as he hugged her tightly crying. He was mumbling about things but no one understood him. And at the reaction of seeing Logan crying, Mrs. Knight knew it was bad news about her son's condition, and some tears escaped from her eyes.

Katie walked behind Mrs. Knight. It also looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and it did indicate that she had been previously crying. She looked older now; well she was eighteen years old now.

James immediately went over to Katie to comfort her. And Carlos went over to Mrs. Knight also. And Matt just stayed where he was. He knew that these five people had history together and he wasn't about to interrupt their comforting fest, even if he was hurting too.

Mrs. Knight and Matt had met a couple times before and it was enough to know that him and Kendall were good friends and that Matt was a good person. So Mrs. Knight invited him over in a hug, because in all truth they needed it.

After awhile they had settled down. And Logan was still hiccupping and some few stray tears were falling down his face. Logan was heartbroken, what is he suppose to do without Kendall? When will Kendall wake up? Will he even be alright? All these questions ran through Logan's head, but he didn't know the answer, and that scared him. Logan always knew the answer, whether it was to a simple math problem, or some simple advice. But not knowing if his Kendall, his lover, his best friend was going to be okay was killing him.

And Logan loved Kendall with all of his heart and more. And losing him would be the most painful thing in his life. Even more painful when some bully's back when he lived in Texas broke his arm, even more painful, than his grandparents disowning him because he just happened to just fall in love with one of his best friends.

But losing Kendall would destroy Logan's world.

"Logan, do you want to go visit Kendall now?" A voice brought Logan out of his depressing thoughts. He looked up at Mrs. Knight. "Ummm, sure," Logan was scared though. He was scared to see his husband in the state that he was in.

He felt a few hands guide him to Kendall's room and once he stood in front of the door, he didn't want to go in. But a terrifying thought gave Logan the courage to open the door. What if he never got to see Kendall alive again?

He opened the door and sure enough there was Kendall lying peacefully on the hospital bed. But on the inside Kendall was trying desperately to survive. His body was trying to stay alive. And Logan just hoped that it would work. ]

Kendall also looked broken. He was sporting several bruises along his body, and he had casts on his arm and leg. Logan let out a shaky breath as he walked closer to his husband. And behind him he heard Mrs. Knight crying softly at the sight of her broken son.

Logan couldn't take not being able to touch his husband anymore, so he ran over to the hospital bed and took Kendall's hand. He hadn't seen Kendall in forever, and it was in a way he didn't want to see him. Logan didn't even realize he was crying until someone put their hand on his shoulder and turned him around. Logan cried into James's chest and just kept soaking his shirt up with his tears.  
_~Always There~_

For the rest of the day, Logan just kept staring at his husband's broken form. He cried a few times, but otherwise he was still kind of in shock. But Logan kept holding Kendall's hand throughout the day, it was only because Logan felt that it was the only connection he had with Kendall at that point.

James walked through Kendall's hospital door, only to see Logan holding Kendall's hand. He loved Kendall as a friend also, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less than Logan did. Well… Okay he wasn't married to Kendall. But it still hurt. "Logan it's time for us to leave the hospital, visiting time is over."

James didn't think that it would affect Logan much, but after that sentence Logan let out a sob. "I-I can't leave h-him J-j-James!" Logan said. James sighed and wiped away a tear from his eye. "Come on Logan. We have to go whether we like it or not. Kendall will still be here in the morning."

"What if he dies overnight?" Logan sobbed. "Then I won't ever be able to see him alive again." James swallowed. He had to think of some way to get Logan out of here. It was only hurting him even more.

"But think of your health Logan, if Kendall did wake up he wouldn't want you to be like this. He wants you to take care of yourself, Logan, he loves you." Logan was now full on sobbing and James felt bad, because Logan wasn't really crying until he came in. But he knew he had to get Logan to leave.

After more comforting, James was able to get Logan to quit crying and to stand up. "Come on Logan, we will be here as soon as visiting hours begins." Logan just meekly nodded and went for the door.

The ride to Mrs. Knight's house was horrible. Everyone except James bawled like a baby. And Matt wasn't there to help. He had a fiancée to worry about. And James had to admit that it sucked trying to keep the family together. He wasn't Kendall how was he supposed to do this. How would they ever do this without Kendall?

Logan couldn't sleep without Kendall, but here he was trying anyway. He was in Kendall's old room lying on the bed that him and Kendall first made love on. It hurt so badly. This room is where Kendall and Logan confessed their feelings toward one another. Logan sobbed at the memories.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Logan," Kendall said as he walked up to his best friend of eight years. Logan turned around to smile at Kendall, "Hey," He answered back. "Are you ready for our sleepover tonight?" Kendall asked his green eyes lighting up in the prospect of being with Logan and his other friends. _

_Logan blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah I'm excited too." "Good," was all Kendall answered as he slung his arm around Logan's small framed shoulders as the two started to head to World History. _

_Then Kendall started to talk again and all Logan could focus on was Kendall's eyes his little too big nose, his lips, well just Kendall in general. Logan had a crush on Kendall ever since seventh grade. But he knew he had no chance with Kendall. He was all smooth and leader-like, while Logan was considered a nerd._

_And for the rest of the day Logan just thought about how he wouldn't have a chance with Kendall, and how excited he was for the sleepover tonight with his best friends. Logan also couldn't help but think, how much he wanted to see Kendall without his shirt. Well Kendall just slept in his boxers, which Logan also couldn't help but think was hot._

_"So am I driving or are you driving?" Logan was brought out of his thoughts by Kendall asking a question. Logan blushed once he noticed Kendall was staring at him. "Umm, you can drive." Kendall smiled before he said, "Thank you for the answer." He joked. _

_On the way to my house, Logan asked," Where are James and Carlos." "Oh they are already at the house, with snacks, movies and games." Kendall grinned. "So why do we go to your house all the time?" Logan asked. Kendall just shrugged. _

_Once we reached Kendall's house Carlos immediately gave Kendall and I a long hug. "I missed you guys." He said. "Carlos we saw you at school no less than 20 minutes ago." Kendall said. "That's a long time." Carlos whined. Both of us rolled our eyes at Carlos's ridiculousness. _

_After we went into the house Logan asked Kendall where his mother and Katie were. "Oh umm Katie is spending the night at a friend's house, and my mom is at one of her friend's house for a baby shower, or something like that." Before I could say anything Kendall interrupted, "Let's go set up a movie!" I nodded excitedly._

_Once James and Carlos fought over what movie to watch the four settled down on a horror movie. Much to Logan's liking, Not. "What is it called?" Logan asked. Carlos jumped off to make us all some popcorn and he said, "Signs" "What is signs about?" Logan asked. James and Kendall gave him a look. "HOW do you not know what Signs is?" James exclaimed. He was looking at Logan like he was crazy._

_"James, shut up, you didn't even know what American Idol was about!" Kendall said. "Hey! How was I supposed to know that by idols they mean people. I thought they meant like idolizing mirrors, or statues." Kendall rolled his eyes._

_"Well ,anyways Logie, Signs is about a family that lives in Pennsylvania, that has to fight a bunch of aliens from outer space. And they have to save not just their family, but the whole world. That is the basic summary of it." _

_"I have never heard of it." Logan said. "Well than your stupid!" James yelled. "James, quit being mean to Logan!" Kendall commanded. _

_Logan felt a slight blush play across his cheeks as Kendall defended him, buthe also couldn't help but feel happy that he had defended his self. _

_After a few moments Carlos came in with a big bowl of popcorn and some pop for all of us. "Thanks Carlos," Logan said. Kendall and James just grumbled a thank you. _

_As the movie started, Logan was starting to feel a little nervous. Even when Kendall had assured him that he would stay by his side, and that the movie wasn't all that scary. It was easy for Kendall to say. He didn't get scared over movies. He would usually laugh at them while a character was getting killed. Weirdo._

_Kendall was wrong. Logan had to at least use Kendall's chest six times to hide from the scary parts of the movie. And after each time Logan had removed his head a huge blush was spread across his cheeks. And Kendall would pretend that he didn't see Logan blush, well just for Logan's sake._

_For the rest of the night the boys played games, ate, and watched a few more movies. And around 1 in the morning, Logan insisted that they all should go to bed. He said that people needed sleep to live. That didn't work at first for the other three. But after he said, Kendall wouldn't be able to play hockey good, and that James would have bad hair, and that Carlos wouldn't be able to eat correctly. The four went to bed after that._

_James and Carlos were sent into the guest room to sleep, and Kendall and Logan stayed in Kendall's room. _

_"So I'll sleep on the floor and you can sleep on my bed if you want." Kendall had broken the awkward silence between the two best friends. "Kendall I really don't mind to sleep on the floor." Logan insisted. He didn't want to be rude and take Kendall's bed. But Logan also silently wished that Kendall would sleep on the bed with him._

_"Logie, come on, you're my guest and I don't want to feel bad." Kendall continued. In all of his life Logan doesn't know where this courage came from. "Howaboutwesleeponyourbedtogether!"_

_Kendall gave him a confused look, "What?" Logan took a deep breath, "How about we sleep on your bed together. We don't have to touch or anything." Kendall's eyes sparkled at the idea of sleeping in the same bed with Logan. But he didn't want to seem too eager. "Umm, if that's okay with you."_

_It was more than okay with Logan._

_"Well, I'm going to change into my pj's." Kendall announced. "Well, I guess I'll do the same." Logan said too. "Don't look at me or anything, okay Logie-bear." Kendall joked. _

_Oh did Logan turn red at that, because it was true. _

_But while the two were changing they were sneaking and looking at each other's bent over figures. Both were blushing after they finished dressing._

_Kendall then settled down in the bed first and he held open the blankets for Logan. Logan as usual blushed. But when he settled down Logan turned away from Kendall, he was too embarrassed to face him. And Kendall felt a slight pang in his chest, were his heart lay. _

_Kendall then turned around also facing away from Logan. How many times can his heart break before he gives up hope, of Logan ever loving him back? Probably multiple times. Kendall loved Logan, and love isn't something that just disappears. But in the end, Kendall knew he would never have a chance with Logan, he was straight. And why would he even like Kendall in the first place? _

_Kendall considered himself to be okay looking. He had way to big of a nose, huge eyebrows; that James says he should wax, he was way too skinny. Kendall could keep going on and on. But it only would make the pain in his chest even worst. He just wanted to be loved, not by anyone, but by Logan. _

_Logan was special, he was amazing, and it hurt so bad that Logan would never feel the tiniest bit the same. Kendall closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling down his face and from escaping his eyes. He refused to let any tears fall. It wasn't Logan's fault that Kendall happened to be bi, and that he fell in love with him._

_Kendall could tell that Logan was asleep, his very light, and soft snores could be heard. Kendall called them; little Logie snores. Not that he would ever tell Logan that he made a name for his snores. Yep, Kendall was creepy._

_It wasn't long until Kendall's depressing thoughts stopped._

_~Always There~_

_Logan found himself in a very compromising position when he woke up the following morning. His legs were tangled with Kendall's long legs, his head was on Kendall's chest, he was fisting Kendall's shirt, Kendall's head was resting on Logan's, and Kendall had his arms wrapped around Logan._

_And Logan was more comfortable than he would ever admit at that time. _

_Logan must have moved a lot more than he knew because Kendall's eyes suddenly fluttered open, and his green eyes landed on Logan. Both of the boys were embarrassed, and blushing at the same time. _

_Kendall interrupted the awkward silence. "Do you know how we got like this?" It wasn't like he was complaining or anything. _

_Logan just shrugged a blush still apparent on his face. But both of the boys didn't move from each other's arms. But they were busy staring into each other's eyes like they were the only people in the world._

_Before Kendall could comprehend what his mind was doing he started to lean closer to Logan while licking his lips._

_Logan immediately knew what he was doing, so he quickly smashed his lips onto Kendall's._

_The kiss was soft, sweet and everything that represented the love the two boys had for each other. The sparks were definitely there. With each move of their lips, it only became clearer that they were perfect for each other. Their lips also fit perfectly together, Logan couldn't help but notice. And it was true, his bottom lip fit between Kendall's lips perfectly._

_After a few moments the two broke apart gasping for air. They were breathless and really couldn't say anything to each other. But Logan broke the silence first, "That was amazing." He sighed. _

_Kendall smiled, "I know, I'm an amazing kisser." _

_"You're arrogant," Logan replied. Kendall just smirked before he pulled Logan in for another breathtaking kiss._

_But before the kiss could get too heated the door was busted open and James and Carlos came barging in. They immediately stopped at what they saw. Logan and Kendall quickly sprang away from each other with shocked look on their faces._

_"It's not what it looks like!" Kendall exclaimed. James and Carlos rolled their eyes at Kendall stupidity. What else could they have been doing instead of kissing? But for Kendall and Logan, James and Carlos already knew the two boys had deep feeling for one another._

_"Okay, so what were you doing, licking the spit off your guy's faces?" James smirked. Logan immediately pulled a face. "That's gross James!"_

_"Well that's what you guys were doing." James answered._

_ "Okay shut up!" Kendall said. He was embarrassed and James and Carlos had just ruined his moment with Logan. _

_"Fine we'll leave." Carlos said as he dragged James out the door._

_In all truth James and Carlos were secretly trying to set Kendall and Logan up for awhile now. That is why Carlos and James had both agreed on letting Kendall and Logan share a room. _

_After the door shut Logan and Kendall looked at each other shyly. Kendall rubbed the back of his neck and tried to come up with a conversation, with no avail, and Logan just on the other side of Kendall's bed blushing like crazy._

_"Okay Logan, here's the deal. I'm in love with you, and I have it bad. I think you are the most amazing person I've ever known, and that you're special, and awesome, and I just love you!" Kendall said. He blushed after he realized what he just said._

_Logan couldn't believe it. The one person that he loved actually loved him back. The Kendall Knight had the same feelings for him, as he did for Kendall. _

_Logan must have been quiet for awhile because Kendall started to look nervous. "Uhh, Logan talk to me please." He begged._

_Logan was shaken out of his thoughts. "Kendall, I love you too, and I have for awhile." That was the lame love excuse Logan had used. He was still in shock at the moment though, so he figured it didn't matter._

_Logan saw Kendall's eyes light up full of happiness. Kendall then grabbed Logan into another kiss. But this one was needy; the boys were making up for lost time. But then once again the kiss had ended too quickly for their liking. _

_"Are they going to kiss again?" A whisper came from behind the door. Both Logan and Kendall's heads whipped toward the door. Logan groaned. "Carlos and James get in here!" _

_James and Carlos sheepishly looked out the side of the door. "Get in here." Kendall said. As soon as the two stood in front of Kendall's bed, Carlos blurted out, "Are you guys dating yet?" Logan and Kendall both turned red. _

_James slapped the back of Carlos's head to scold him. Carlos just shrugged his shoulders. _

_At the question Logan and Kendall looked at each other. "Umm are we dating?" Logan asked another blush was appearing on his cheeks._

_ Kendall smirked. "Only if you want us to." Logan blushed harder. _

_And without thinking Kendall pulled Logan into another kiss. Kendall couldn't help it, he was ecstatic. Logan was finally his and that was the best thing that has ever happened to him. _

_"I seriously love you, Logan, you mean the world to me, and you have been since eight grade." Kendall confessed._

_"I love you too, Kendall."_

_Both of the boys were blushing and staring each other in the eye. _

_And before they knew it Logan was under Kendall on the bed and they were both making out furiously. _

_The sparks and the love the boys had for each other was still there. _

_It was love._

_End Flashback_

Logan woke up with a startled gasp and his whole body drenched with sweat.

It was a dream; he had dreamt about Kendall and how they first got together. And Logan started sobbing and sobbing.

Kendall was in critical condition, what was he supposed to do. What if he never saw his husband alive again? What if Logan never got to live out the rest of his life with him?

They were supposed to live together until their end of their days. They were supposed to grow old together. Adopt some beautiful kids.

Everything that Kendall and Logan had planned, could all go to waste now. All of their plans could be ruined.

And there was only one thing that Logan could think of doing. He prayed to God, to make sure his husband was okay throughout the night. He prayed for Kendall to survive.

Logan wasn't really much of a religious person. But he believed in God and miracles.

After about ten minutes of praying Logan settled back onto the bed. H pulled his phone out so he could look at some pictures of him and Kendall.

There were about 300 pictures of him and Kendall. And oh, god, what if they never got to make new pictures and memories.

They had only been married two fucking years. And something like this happened; that could cut it all short.

And a part of Logan felt so pissed that Kendall and the team had gotten in a wreck in the first place.

The tears started to fall as Logan looked through each individual picture.

There were pictures of him and Kendall just smiling, there were goofy ones, there were pictures of Kendall and Logan kissing; either on the lips or on the cheek. There was everything.

The sky rumbled and flashed, indicating that a storm was approaching. And the sky bruised with colors of purple and blue and dark gray. And right now it paralleled to Logan's life.

He was broken and alone. Even with all of his friends and family surrounding him. But none of them was his true love. Kendall.

Logan watched another flash of lighting strike the ground and he could feel the vibration.

And for a split second, Logan couldn't help but feel that God was sending him a message saying that his wish for Kendall to stay alive wouldn't happen.

Logan held in his breath and counted backwards from ten. He always did this when he was younger and he needed to calm himself down.

Logan had to believe in Kendall. He had to believe that he would make it through. Or in the end I would destroy him.

And Kendall wasn't just a person; he was a Knight. And technically so was Logan. So he could try to be strong; not just for him, but for Kendall and their family.

He just had to survive.

**A/N: Go Logan! Anyways I like to do flashbacks. I don't know why, it's just practically in all of my stories I do flashbacks. I guess to show what and how life was like for them. But tell me how I did, and criticism is fine if you have some for me. That means leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Always There

Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Just between updating Hall Of Fame, and this story, including school; I haven't had enough time to update lately. But anyways thanks to everybody who reviewed. (Which no one did.) But, I really don't care. Lol. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot.**

Logan held onto the hand of his beloved, Kendall. Well, he was more like clutching it than anything else.

He was currently at the hospital again. He had been coming here for the past week. And being here was basically being almost described as Hell. It was the miserable being here every day; until visitor hours were over.

And it was miserable. It hurt to see Kendall laying in a white, hospital bed. He was broken up. He was pale; but Kendall never looked like he was in pain. He just laid there on the hospital, he never moved. Which led Logan to believe that Kendall looked like a dead corpse. He wasn't far from it.

Only one more hockey player had died during the whole week. Which was great compared to how many were dead when the accident had first happened.

Like how those people were dead; Logan reflected them in some sort of way. All he did anymore was; visit Kendall, eat, sleep, and he would start all over again. That was what Logan's life was now. And it sucked.

He should have been back in Kendall's arms. They should have made love already and gone on those dates that Kendall can only seem to make perfect, because no one else could do it.

But no, Logan was here practically all alone now. Well never mind that, Logan had his mother in-law here, Katie, James, Carlos; all of those people. But they weren't enough, not at all. If Kendall died they would never be able to replace him.

Logan clenched onto Kendall's cold, pale hand even harder than he did before. He was just searching for any type of movement. But after a few moments of trying; nothing happened. And it left Logan with more of a broken heart then he had before.

Logan stubbornly wiped away the tears that always seemed to haunt him. Even if him and Kendall had been married for only two years, there was more years of love behind them.

They had practically dated ever since the beginning of high school, and then through college, and then they got married.

"Kendall… Please don't ever leave me." Logan whispered as he searched his lover's beautiful face for any sign that he had heard him.

Nothing.

Kendall just laid there with his head tilted, his body broken, and practically his soul gone from this Earth.

Logan clenched onto Kendall's hand harder once gain. But he never bothered to look at Kendall's face. He knew that nothing had happened and nothing was ever going to happen.

The doctor's didn't know when or what time, Kendall could wake up. It was a mystery.

Kendall would never understand, just how much, Logan needed him. He was like oxygen to the air that Logan breathed. He was everything. And with a world without Kendall; there was nothing left for Logan.

Logan started to cry. He could do so, because no one else, right now was here, except for him. They all knew that Logan needed to spend some quiet time with his husband. Before you know, he "perished."

Logan couldn't live in a world without Kendall. There was just no possible way to do so. There would be endless amounts of pain. And that is all there would be.

Logan sent a silent prayer to God, asking for him to spare Kendall's life. That is all he wanted, for Kendall to live, so that their life could go back to normal. But would Kendall ever really be the same?

Even if Kendall woke up, there was always a possibility of him being disabled; or even end up being a vegetable.

Oh God! Logan never even thought of those possibilities.

Logan continued his prayer to God, in hopes that he would spare Kendall's life at the least.

If Kendall never became the same person again; Logan would still love him with all of his heart. Because it was still the same Kendall that he fell in love with, in there somewhere.

Logan would also take care of Kendall for the rest of his life, if he ever had to.

Because it was still Kendall Knight, and whether he knew it or not, Logan wouldn't care. Because it was still Kendall.

_~Always There~_

Another week had passed. Not much difference or progress had been made with Kendall. But other hockey patients were starting wake up from the short term coma's. And Logan all but watched them wake up.

All those hockey player's families were happy. But Logan wasn't. Even when all of the people who were able to walk and everything and do normal stuff; had come visit him, to tell him how much they all cared about Kendall. And how strong he was to come out as the first gay hockey player; all they did was praise him.

But it was all of the stuff that Logan knew about Kendall anyways.

Someone even said that Kendall reminded him of Jason Collins.** A/N: (Thumbs up for you if you know who he is.)** They said that they had met him before.

But all Logan did was try to hold his tears in as he thanked this guy for coming to visit him.

Every night Logan found himself at Mrs. Knight's house, or his mom's house; crying and sobbing his eyes out. It wasn't fair. And there was practically nothing that they could do for Logan. Because could they bring Kendall out of his coma?

Logan would dream about Kendall on several occasions.

Some would be memories of him and Kendall from previous years and dated. They would be sweet and cute, and it was exactly how their love life was. But Logan would wake up, only to realize that it was a dream. And his heart would get broken all over again.

Other dreams would consist of Kendall dying and Logan living a sad, lonely life.

There was one dream that was extremely gruesome. Logan didn't even know how much of the rest of the night/morning; James and Carlos spent comforting him.

And then there were nights when Mrs. Knight would cry out her son's name, and Katie was devastated about her brother. She was still young.

James and Matt, seemed to be the only ones that weren't really affected by it. But of course they were. Neither of them cried though. It was almost like; James was taking Kendall's spot.

It was something that Logan didn't like at all.

But this night, Logan found himself at his mom's house. And this was a dream that he would never forget, not for the rest of his life.

_~Always There~_

_ Logan woke up with a start as lightening flashed outside and thunder rumbled the ground. And it made his heart stop. He hated storms and usually there would be long, strong arms, holding him, comforting him; but this time all he felt was coldness and a sense of dread._

_ Lightning flashed once again outside and Logan whimpered as he tried to block out the sounds and flashes with his pillow. _

_ Where the heck is Kendall? Logan thought as he whimpered once again. He wasn't really afraid of storms, but tonight, something seemed wrong. And Logan was a little more scared than he should have been._

_ "Kendall!" Logan called out into the darkness. Another round of lightning and thunder filled the night. Logan's voice echoed all throughout their home. But there was no form of Kendall at all._

_ It made a chill crawl up Logan's spine. _

_ Logan called out Kendall's name once again. But like the first time, no one answered. _

_ "Kendall, please…" Logan whimpered._

_ Logan was about to get up and search for Kendall himself, but he saw something out of the corner of his eye that made his blood run cold, and his heart stop with fear._

_ It was a picture. _

_ A picture of Kendall. _

_ A black frame surrounded the lovely face of his husband. Words were written at the bottom that Logan couldn't necessarily see. How long had that picture been there. Right where the picture was, there was a picture of both of them together. Not just Kendall._

_ As Logan was able to untangle himself from the sheets and start walking closer to the picture frame, he could start to see the words. _

_ In loving memory._

_ In loving memory? What the heck was going on here?_

_ All of a sudden the scenery changed right before his eyes. At one moment, Logan was in his room, and the next he was outside, standing right before a grave. _

_ But, there were no other gravestones, but one. It stood a good ten feet ahead of Logan. But he could clearly see the words engraved onto it._

_ Kendal Knight; loving brother, son, friend, and husband._

_ November 2, 1990- March 23, 2014_

_ Logan felt his world crash down on him. Right below his feet, it seemed like he couldn't breathe anymore. And when he tried Logan could feel himself gasping for air._

_ Kendall was dead!_

_ Logan ran to the gravestone. Tears were stinging his eyes, but he refused to believe that what was it said._

_ But it was true. Logan collapsed in front of the grave. Kendall Knight was clearly seen, and it broke Logan's heart. _

_ Loving husband. _

_ Oh, God, no! Logan thought as he traced Kendall's name with the tip of his finger._

_ It was true. Logan felt pain burst throughout his body as tears welled up in his eyes and his body began to shake with the wrecked sobs that Logan was admitting._

_ Kendall was dead. He just thought that Kendall was in the kitchen eating his daily midnight snack._

_ God, no! Logan grasped the grave stone with both of his hands as he laid his head down on it as he sobbed, and sobbed. The wind was blowing around him. But all Logan could hear was the sound of Kendall's voice; when he talked, or sang. _

_ Logan always thought that he had the most beautiful voice in the world. But, now he would never get to hear it again._

_ He would never get to be held by Kendall again, or kissed by him, he would never feel loved. Because in all truth, Kendall was the one that gave all of his love up for Logan. And now he wouldn't get to feel it ever again._

_ It was then and there when Logan felt anger boil up inside of him, mixed with the pain and anguish. Kendall was gone._

_ Logan sobbed and yelled out in anger. What was he supposed to do now? His whole life was ruined with one accident. How did Kendall even die?_

_ Through all of his tears, Logan barely noticed the sunflowers that sat right by the grave that held his husband; his dead husband._

_ Sunflowers were Kendall's favorite flowers… _

_ "Fuck! NO! This isn't real!" Logan screamed. It seemed like no one heard him. It was just him now. Alone._

_ Logan didn't know what possessed him to throw the favorite flowers of his dead lover, but he did. He picked them up with shaky hands and threw them as far away from him as he could. _

_ It wasn't real. It's not real. _

_ It was like a chant in Logan's head that never went away. _

_ His mind wouldn't shut up._

_ "Kendall…" Logan's voice was soft as the reality came crashing down on him. He was pretty sure it wasn't some sick, cruel joke. If it was Logan was going to kick some serious ass._

_ But the engraved letters on the gravestone seemed so real. Who would want to spend that much money on some cruel joke? No one would. Logan sobbed at the thought of it._

_ Kendall was dead. _

_ He had loved Kendall for many years. They would have been together for about eight years now. And they were friends before that. _

_ "K-Kendall, p-please come back!" Logan cried out to the sky. The only things that reacted to Logan's outburst were the ravens that flew up, out of the trees._

_ "I c-can't l-lose you…" Logan collapsed onto the ground. Tears falling down his face and with a broken heart. _

_ The worst part was that, Logan actually thought that Kendall was alive for some sort of time. And he only just found out that he was going crazy. That Kendall had died; he wasn't alive._

_ They still had so much to live for together. They had many more Christmas's, birthdays, holidays, anniversaries. Kendall couldn't be gone. But, he was. _

_ Kendall would never know what he left behind. He didn't just leave friends and family behind, he left Logan; his husband and soul mate; his heartbroken soul mate. _

_ ~Always There~_

Logan woke up after that horrifying dream with a shout. And as the actual situation began to settle down on Logan; he began to cry. It echoed all throughout the house and made Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell come running up to their son's old room.

"Logan!" Mrs. Mitchell said as she ran to her son's room and opened the door with a loud bang, as it hit the wall.

The sight that she saw broke her heart. Her son's body was shaking with tears and outfits of sobs. He was clutching on an object that seemed to be really familiar and he was holding onto Kendall's old pillow.

"Oh Logan…" Mrs. Mitchell said softly as she slowly walked towards her son; with Mr. Mitchell following behind her.

"M-mom…"

"Yes, Logan, it is me and your father." She cooed.

Logan just started sobbing louder and louder.

This made Mrs. Mitchell jump in action and run over to her son, so she could comfort him.

"Oh, Logan, everything will be better in time. You don't know if Kendall is going to die. So don't give up hope." Mrs. Mitchell just held onto her son with her husband standing over her too.

They both knew how upset, Logan was. It must never be easy for someone to have to be strong, when their lover is in the hospital; and with every passing moment, their hearts could stop.

"I-it was j-j-just a dream t-that I had." Logan hiccupped as his mother wiped away his tears of pain.

"You don't have to tell me about it, Logan."

"It's w-what am I g-going to d-do, i-if Kendall d-dies?" Logan cried into his mother's shoulder.

Her and Mr. Mitchell were both silent.

"I can't l-live w-without him. He m-means everything to m-me." Logan continued as his crying turned into heartbroken hiccups.

"Shhh." Mrs. Mitchell continued to hold onto her, grownup son.

She and her husband spent the rest of the night, comforting him, and holding him.

Mrs. Mitchell had no idea how Logan was going to live without Kendall, if he died.

The two were extremely in love, and it hurt for them to be apart for more than a couple days. But they had to get used to it, because Logan was constantly busy at the hospital, and Kendall was always gone because of hockey.

But somehow the two always seemed to have time for each other.

Either Kendall would skip hockey practice so he could hang out with Logan, or Logan would take a break from being an intern at the hospital.

Mrs. Mitchell always heard stories of what Kendall would do for Logan. They were all sweet, and it made her heart happy, to know that she was being taken care of.

Mrs. Mitchell always liked Kendall. He was a smart, caring, and funny boy. And she was happy to have him as her son in law. She even had to admit that she would be upset if Kendall passed away.

Mr. Mitchell also seemed to take a liking to Kendall when the two boys were younger. He always took care of Logan, and once they got older he treated Logan like a king.

And it was always fun for David and Kendall to have some bonding time. They always tried to hang out together at least once every couple months by themselves.

It was at those times when, David realized that Logan was freaking out; and wondering about what his father and lover were talking about.

And after each hang out time; David would warn Kendall about being nice to his son. He did it jokingly, because he knew that Kendall would do nothing to hurt Logan, on purpose.

In all truth, David almost loved Kendall like his own son. But it was weird, because him and Logan were married.

But, he wasn't sure what Logan would do if Kendall died.

Kendall was more than just Logan's husband of two years; but his soul mate, and best friend ever since third grade. It would be like losing three people at once.

_~Always There~_

Logan sighed. It was another day at the hospital, but this time it was different. Well, because the doctor had news on Kendall. But nobody knew for sure if it was good or bad news. But, Logan had a feeling that none of it was too good.

Most likely because of the way that the doctor gave them all a sad look as he walked off to do something real fast, before he told them the news.

But everyone was nervous. Mrs. Knight was pacing back and forth, along with Katie. James and Carlos sat close together, tense. And Logan just sat there trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Well, because Logan knew that the news was most likely not good at all. And maybe the doctor was preparing himself to say that their; brother, friend, son, and lover, was going to die.

Logan didn't know what to do anymore. But as Kendall's doctor turned the corner and headed straight towards them; Logan felt his heart speed up; both in anticipation and nervousness.

"Kendall Knight." He called out; even though he knew who his family exactly was.

Everyone stood up that had already not been standing anyways.

"Yes?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I will only tell you the truth from now on… It looks like Kendall isn't going to make it. He has been in a coma for three and a half weeks now, and it seems like he isn't ever going to wake up. But don't give up hope yet. I have had patients who had been in a coma for several years and come out of it alive and well. But in this case; Kendall had some serious head trauma, and even if he does wake up from his coma, there is a chance that he will have mental disabilities. He may even have to learn all of the basic things that humans do in everyday lives. But all I can really say is the only thing keeping; Kendall Knight alive is the life support that he is on now. If you took it off, it would not end up well for you… I'm sorry that there is not much else we can do for a coma patient."

Logan could tell that Kendall's doctor was truly sorry, but still his apologizes didn't help Logan from having to keep the sob back; that threatened to leave his throat.

Logan already knew all of this, being a intern at a hospital; but the doctor just saying it made it more real for him. But, it never made it hurt any less.

Carlos was already crying along with Katie. But what surprised Logan the most was that Mrs. Knight was able to keep her cool. And Logan then realized that she was about to lose her only son; but she stayed strong for everybody else. It only made Logan love and respect her more.

As the doctor said his apologies once again, Logan started to cry. He had pretty much already lost the love of his life, what else was he supposed to do? He never even got to see, Kendall, in actual person after hockey was finished. It wasn't fair.

Logan thought back to the last time that he had spoke with his husband. It was right after he had won the championship game.

_"Hey," Kendall said breathlessly. _

_"Congratulations Kendall!" Logan practically yelled. _

_Kendall chuckled. "Thanks Logie." _

_"How does it feel to be the Stanley Cup winner again?" Logan asked. _

_"Great," Was all Kendall said._

_The two fell into a silence then both of them not knowing what to say. But they both knew that in less than 24 hours they would be face to face again. They were both extremely excited and overjoyed. "I miss you Kendall." Logan said his voice sad. "I'll see you tomorrow Logie. And when I get there I am going to make love to you several times. One for each week I didn't see you."_

_Logan felt a blush appear on his cheeks and he was thankful that no one was here but him. But Kendall knew Logan had blushed. They have known each other for sixteen years and Kendall knew Logan inside and out. Literally. _

_"Come on Kendall the bus is about to leave and everyone wants to get wasted." Logan heard one of the players say. _

_Kendall just chuckled. "Hey Logie I have to go." _

_"I know I heard." Logan said disappointed. _

_"Kay, I'll see you soon." And with that Kendall hung up._

Logan never even got to tell Kendall that he loved him. All he said was I will see you tomorrow. What a bunch of bull shit!

Logan sobbed as he felt arms wrap around him; comforting him. Logan didn't know who it was, but he was grateful that he still had his friends and family. But what about his best friend, and his lover? He wasn't the same. No one knew how Logan really felt about Kendall. No one understood the love that the two had for each other.

No one. And it sucked.

Logan just wanted them to feel all of this pain that he was experiencing. He wanted them to all understand what he was going through. Because once you felt this, you will never feel or be the same again.

Logan turned around and clutched onto the arms that comforted him; he needed it. They were Matt's arms. And even though he wasn't really close with Matt; Logan respected him and knew him enough to know that he was a nice guy.

"Shhh, Logan it's okay."

"I-it will n-never be o-okay." Logan sobbed; for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

And it sure as hell wouldn't be the last.

_~Always There~_

Logan held onto the hand that belonged to his lover, as he cried into the chest that was weakening; which also happened to be his lover. It was the chest that he used to lay on every night, before he fell asleep.

He just had to listen to Kendall's heart beat, so he could know that it was still there. And just like the other times; Logan could hear and feel Kendall's heartbeat, but it was weak. And Logan knew that only thing keeping that heart beating was the machine that sat right by Kendall.

Other people were in the room. Each one of them mourning in their own way. But none of them really understanding what it felt like to be losing a lover; the only one that you truly loved and cared for.

Maybe they felt pain, and maybe Logan was being selfish. But didn't he deserve to be selfish. He was practically losing everything that he has known since third grade.

But it didn't even matter; because Carlos was being a big baby in all of this. He just sat there and cried and did nothing. He cried more than Logan himself did. But still…

Carlos was always more sensitive, than others, and right now Logan was being a bitch. Because none of these people here were Kendall; or could bring him back.

Logan knew he had an important decision to make. But he didn't want to not right now, not ever.

"Logan, h-honey."

Logan didn't answer to Mrs. Knight's voice; knowing what she wanted.

"NO! I'm not letting him go! Not this early. And I can't believe that all of you have practically given up on him." Logan spat out harshly.

"Logan, we have watched Kendall wither down to nothing for the past three months. We just don't want to see him like that anymore."

Three months. Yes, it had been three months since, Logan had last seen Kendall alive, and talking, and walking.

Time seemed to go by fast when your husband was on the brink of death.

Multiple more of Kendall's hockey teammates came out alive. Each one with their own story to tell of Kendall. _Each one would be a good story to tell at a funeral._ Logan thought.

Logan had received multiple letters from people he didn't even know, and money from people who were helping to pay the massive hospital bill. TV stations throughout the country offered support. And even if they were all great and heartwarming; none of them were Kendall.

No one could lift Logan's spirits up like Kendall. Not even when little children would send him letters telling him not to give up hope.

But with each passing moment; and as a few more of Kendall's teammates came over to give their regards; Logan's hope and faith was failing.

And everybody wanted to just get Kendall off of life support. But, Logan couldn't do it. He couldn't pull the plug on the only person that he had ever loved with all of his heart; he couldn't.

Because in the end, it was practically Logan's choice of what they did.

And Logan wasn't about to pull the plug on Kendall. Even with all the constant badgering for Logan to do it; he wasn't going to budge. Because there were only a few things in this world, Logan couldn't do: He couldn't skydive, eat bugs, and be the cause of a death of a family member.

And this time it would be his fault.

And with that everybody left Logan alone.

Except for the exception of a few friends.

James came up first. "Logan, we know that you love Kendall, and that you miss him. But didn't you think that it will be better for him, if you just let him go? Do you want Kendall to go through all of this pain; because you won't let him go?"

Logan was quiet as he wiped away the tears an immediately grabbed hold of his husbands hand.

"Logan, Mrs. Knight just doesn't want her son to be in anymore pain. And if you keep this up; she will end up drifting away from you. Do you want that, Logan? Even if she knows that it hurts you; she expects you to not be selfish. And we all do too. If you really love Kendall, than you would let him go."

And with that James walked out leaving Carlos and Katie.

"Logan," Carlos started. "We know you love, Kendall. But right now his heart is calling to go home; to heaven. Even if you don't like it, Logan, you have to let him go sooner or later. We guess his time is now."

Logan started to cry again. "C-Carlos, I just w-w-want to s-spend the r-rest of my l-life with him. N-not alone."

Carlos just smiled sadly. "It's your choice Logie."

Katie then walked up to the crying boy. "Logan, please, just let my brother go." She also had tears in her eyes. And that was all she said before she left.

Logan took a look at his husband through heart broken and watery eyes. What was he supposed to do?

He just didn't know anymore. Kendall meant the world to him, and now he has to make a decision like this; especially since everyone is so against him and what he wants to do.

"Oh, Kendall. Please tell me what I should do." Logan whimpered, pleadingly at his beautiful husband.

But of course, all there was; was silence.

Logan once again laid his head as a resting position of Kendall's chest. He enjoyed feeling Kendall's chest move up and down slightly. It meant that he was still alive in some sort. And that was all Logan wanted; was for Kendall to be alive.

But like everyone else said; he was on life support. And he wouldn't be alive without it.

Logan felt more tears come to his eyes. And Logan wondered if he would ever stop crying.

Kendall's doctor came in expectantly; he clearly gave Logan a look that said; you need to make a decision.

Logan shook his head with a no. But the doctor just smiled as he approached the distraught husband.

"Logan." He said softly. He would never know what it was like or what it feels like to have someone you really love; in this kind of position.

"Maybe, we could make a deal. Just set a time for Kendall to try to wake up. And if he doesn't show any major brain activity, or he doesn't wake up; we will take Kendall off of life support."

Logan's eyes grew wide as he looked back down at his husband. "I don't want to lose him." Logan whimpered.

The doctor just smiled quietly at him. "No one wants to lose a loved one, but there isn't anything you can do. Maybe, it's Kendall's time. And the longer you keep him on life support, the more it will hurt him."

"I-I don't w-want to b-b-be left alone, here o-on Earth." Logan sobbed as he clenched Kendall's hand harder than before.

"You won't be left alone here on Earth, Logan. You have plenty more family members and friends."

"But, n-none of them a-are Kendall."

"Do you want him to be hurting for the rest of the time?" He asked Logan. Logan's eyes watered more at the prospect of his husband being in pain.

"How about we give him a month to wake up. If he doesn't wake up by then, then we will pull him off of life support. Does that sound okay, Logan?"

Logan just nodded quietly. A part of him knew that his husband wasn't going to wake up by then, that he needed more time to heal. But, what could Logan say or do. If Kendall did ever wake up; he would be so messed up; that he wouldn't even be the person that Logan fell in love with.

Logan sobbed quietly as the doctor came up to him. "It's the best thing to do, Logan."

Logan just cried even more as he left to go finish talking to the rest of the family.

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand once again and sent a prayer to God. Just begging for him to let Kendall wake up, so he would have his lover once again.

But still a part of Logan felt like; Kendall wasn't ever going to wake up from his coma induced sleep.

_~Always There~_

And Logan was pretty much right.

The month had passed by slowly and painfully. Every day Kendall's time got closer to when he would be really dead; Logan just cried even harder.

All Logan did was sit by Kendall, during visiting hours, then he would go to either his parent's house, or Mrs. Knight's. And then he would take a lonely shower, go to bed in an empty bed, and then he would call his boss and explain Kendall's condition, and then start all over the next day. He was becoming more like a zombie every day.

Logan was also losing weight at an alarming weight. It's just that he didn't eat much anymore. He never had an appetite for anything; and the only time he ever ate was when someone forced him to.

And lately no one felt up for eating. Well, except for James and Carlos; of course.

But the days until the plug would be pulled; were getting smaller and smaller. Now it was only two days before Kendall would be lost forever; and Logan would be heartbroken forever.

Logan had lost all faith in Kendall waking up several days ago. And all he did was look at the still, beautiful face of his husband. Kendall never even moved once. There was just no sign that he was alive at all.

His fingers never moved and his face never twitched. And it broke Logan's heart.

During this past month, Logan, used to talk to Kendall. Just saying nice and encouraging words to him; but now Logan doesn't even do anything anymore.

He just watched Kendall. He doesn't even hold his hand anymore.

It was the same for the rest of Kendall's loved ones.

Mrs. Knight only cries at night when she thinks that no one is listening, Katie cries constantly, James only has broken down a few times, and Carlos cries just as much as Logan does. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell never really seemed to cry, but they were always feeling down.

And Logan just completely felt like crap.

Everyone had pretty much made their peace with Kendall. They had talked to him for about an hour each yesterday. Logan still couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to; what was supposed to be his soul mate forever.

But he was going to have to today, or tomorrow; Logan had no idea what to say to him anymore. Because all Logan would do, is cry.

That's all Logan has done lately.

And Logan made himself promise, that he would at least try to say goodbye to Kendall.

"I love you." It was barely above a whisper, and if Kendall was even awake; Logan wasn't sure if Kendall would even hear him. But it was true. Logan loved Kendall, and always would.

And until visiting hours were over; Logan just cried. Even when the rest of the gang came into the room.

_~Always There~_

Logan was woken up by the sound of a phone ringing, and once he looked at the bright, red numbers to the side of his lonely; he saw that it was two o' clock in the morning.

But as soon as it had started, the ringing had ended. And made Logan believe that he had just imagined it.

So he settled down and held onto Kendall's pillow for comfort, well because today was the last day that Logan would ever get to see his lover alive; and well part of tomorrow.

But after a few moments, there was a lout crashing noise coming from down stairs. It startled Logan enough so he got out of the bed to go investigate.

But as soon as he reached Kendall's old door, it was suddenly opened; by Mrs. Knight.

"LOGAN!"

Logan felt dread and fear start to dwell within his bones and heart. And just as he was about to speak; Mrs. Knight beat him to it.

"Logan, Kendall is awake!"

Logan felt his heart stop; Kendall awake? "I-is he r-really?" Logan asked. He did not want to get his hopes up.

Mrs. Knight nodded excitedly and pulled her son in law for a hug. And for a quick minute they sat there holding each other, and crying.

"Hurry, Logan get dresses and I will get the others!"

Logan nodded feeling a smile grace his features. A smile that hadn't been there in a long time.

_~Always There~_

Logan felt Kendall's long, lanky arms wrap him from behind. It felt so great to be held by his lover and soul mate again. It felt more than great it felt amazing.

Kendall waking up; was a miracle to say the least. Doctors' were astonished that he had woken up; and it was the biggest news everywhere in the world. And Logan was happy.

Doctor's were even more astonished to find out that there was nothing wrong with Kendall, mentally. Just physically. He of course had broken bones that had to be healed. And he had to have some physical therapy, but now he is fine.

It took Kendall exactly five months for him to be able to stop wearing casts, and of course stop going to therapy.

Kendall said that he doesn't remember the crash at all. Which Logan was fine with.

But Logan and Kendall were famous for months after the accident and Kendall had woken up. People interviewed them from everywhere around the world.

And after that fell down into nothing but a miracle; Kendall found out that he was able to still play hockey. But he made a promise to Logan that he would never drink again, and that they would get a bus with seatbelts.

But of course Kendall was upset to find out about the loss of many people. But he was grateful that he had gotten to live. And that he still had Logan.

Now, it was officially one year after Kendall had woken up. And their anniversary had just passed.

But now, Kendall and Logan both had alone time. They didn't have to be at practice or at the hospital today. So they spent it together.

"Love you, Logie."

Logan remembered how much he had cried after Kendall had woken up; and at first he was confused until he was told the whole story.

Logan felt Kendall give his hair a few kissed. "I love you too, Kendall."

Kendall smiled and looked at his beautiful husband. But by the look on Logan's face, Kendall could tell what he was thinking about.

"Logan, quit thinking about that." Kendall said as he turned off the TV so he could talk to him.

"Kendall, I can't help it, I almost lost you. You don't know what I went through." Logan said as he saw Kendall give him a look.

"Logan, I love you, and I know I didn't know what you went through. But still haven't you figured out that; I will never leave you alone. I love you way too much for that to happen. I will always be with you. I will always be there."

Logan felt tears of joy come to his eyes. "Kendall, I know. I was just scared."

Kendall gave Logan a deep kiss and that night on their shared bed, they made, sweet love.

And Kendall kept him promise. He was always there for Logan, and vice versa.

But the two realized that they needed to live with each other like it was their last day on Earth.

And that they did.

**A/N: And finished with another story. So please leave me a review and tell me how I did. I need to know. Just tell me if you liked it. Now it's time to type up some more of Hall of Fame.**

** And I was also wondering if any of you knew; on tumblr, how to post something to the official Kogan page. I'm new and I don't know how to do it. So please tell me if you know.**


End file.
